a. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a manually operated dispenser for flowable media, having a container which has a supply chamber, and a pump head which can be fastened thereto.
b. Description of Related Art
EP 1 132 143 A2 discloses a manually operated dispenser comprising a protective cap in order to protect a nasal adapter against soiling or damage while not in use. The protective cap comprises two protective-cap halves which are fastened as wings, which are matched in terms of shape, to the nozzle-shaped dispensing section of the nasal adapter via hinges. In the unfolded state, the wings form gripping surfaces for operating the pump head. A dispenser of this type has the advantage of a slender constructional shape. However, the transmission of the operating pressure via the wings to the pump head makes stable supporting elements necessary, as a result of which the dispenser is heavier and is therefore inevitably less handy.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a dispenser which is provided with a protective cap and is handy.